Mars, Moon and Saiyans
by LonelyReverance
Summary: * chapter 3 *usagi finds out some disheartening news and is sent off to live with her aunt. she leaves with Rei and soon secrets will be revealed that were once hidden.
1. The Road Foreward

Usagi buried her head in Rei's lap as she sobbed. In just three months time everything she knew then and what was to be fell apart. Three months ago Mamoru had come back for a short vacation. He took her out and knew she never was able to handle liquor correctly. She woke up in her bed with no memory of coming home. Two months later and several nightmares she knew what had happened and what was to come. It was simple she was pregnant even after all the times she had told him no. First time she told him he blew up and blamed it all on her. The next time she found out that not only had he moved on but for that past two years he had someone else and in less than a month they would marry. She had run full force to the Minko's temple and bawled her eyes out. Telling her story to fiery tempered guardian. That night ended with her spending the night with a promise no one else found out. Unfortunately that was short lived. She had forgotten about the doctor's appointment she had the day earlier. That doctor had called back which caused not only her parents to find out but also a certain four legged nagging bag of bones.  
  
Her return home was not pleasant. Her father had stayed home waiting for her to come back. Once she did she found her self thrown to the couch and yelled at. She was sure if she weren't pregnant her father would have struck her. When they had defeated Chaos she had flat out told her family about her events for the last two years. Her parents had said they were happy for her but now she knew different. He flat out told her he should have know she was a slut that slept around. Look at the uniform she wore to fight in. It screamed take me according to him. He went on and on. In the end he flat out told her she was kicked out. Running to her room she found it to be true. Most of her things were in ruins and in boxes already taped up. They had already begun to rearrange her room to that of a guest room in just that short of time. '  
  
A few hours later her mother came in still a little sympathetic to the girl and told her she was moving in with her aunt and would remain there on the premises. Not to go out in public and she would be home schooled till she graduated. After that she was to be pushed out and expected to make it on her own with or with out the child if she put if up for adoption. They did not want a scandal that could jeopardize her father's career. How could she ruin a photographer's career by becoming pregnant? Then again her father was well respect in the community and the business world. It wouldn't look to good if his seventeen-year-old daughter became pregnant with out a father to the baby around.  
  
They let her stay till all arrangements were made. It didn't last till the next morning. She had run out after the movers came and found her self once again being calmed by her best friend. The only one who had stopped and listened to what had happened and believed her. She wasn't sure about Luna because she had disappeared. The next she was to leave for her aunts house in three cities over. That alone was a day's drive.  
  
  
  
Rei and Usagi were going over ruff drafts of a letter to the rest of the senshi to explain things, with out having them hunt down the Earth Prince and deliver his proper punishment, when they over heard Rei's grandfather on the phone. He came in a short while later and handed the cordless to Usagi. She accepted a little afraid of who it was.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi."  
  
"Usagi dear is that you?" Usagi recognized it as her Aunt. Her Aunt didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "Look I am sorry but I won't be able to pick you up. You have to find you own way here. I am going out of town " She was cut off by a loud explosion and her Aunt yelling and cursing at two different people. Usagi froze and looked at Rei. She had forgotten her Aunt had a son now and who the father was. Even though they were no longer together he still lived there. Another loud band and the phone went dead. Usagi looked at the phone a little funny before she looked at Rei and began to laugh.  
  
Rei didn't know what to do. She hadn't heard Usagi laugh in so long. Though if she was laughing at her for something she didn't know about. Usagi finally stopped and wiped away a few tears from her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Rei-chan. I just remembered that my Aunt has a few other people living with her. She has her parents there because she isn't totally in control of the business yet, then there is her son who it eight and her son's father. They are not together anymore."  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes why did she feel like it involved her. Usagi's next question caused her to blanch.  
  
"Do you remember your full past?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Do you remember everything from first becoming senshi to my birth all the way to Beryl's attack?"  
  
"Y.yes."  
  
Usagi grew a big Cheshire cat grin. "The father to my Aunt's son is someone from that time you know very well. Someone you thought had died, but only his father gave him to enemy. If you want anymore you will have to ask him if you can get him away from his training and gravity room."  
  
She watched as the wheels in Rei's head turned and a light of recognition flashed in her eyes. She looked up at Usagi with wide eyes of disbelief.  
  
"Masaka. It can't be.but.he.and.How?"  
  
Usagi gave a sad smile and turned away to look through the opened doors.  
  
"I know the basics of what happened. I have stayed out of his way so he wouldn't find out whom I was and after I had once asked him what he thought of the Sailor Senshi that fought in Tokyo." She gave a snort. " He told me that they were fakes and should be put out of the worlds misery for such mockery for the ones they represented."  
  
She looked up to see the hurt in Rei's eyes. That hurt didn't last long familiar fire lit her eyes as she pursed her lips.  
  
"Really? Well that settles my decision." She turned and looked Usagi straight in the eye. "I am coming with you."  
  
Usagi jerked back a bit.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"You heard me. I said I am going with you. I have been debating on it since yesterday. You must have someone with you to protect you and the Neo Princess. I will not take no or a command for an answer." Rei smiled realizing she rendered Usagi speechless which was a feat on it's own. Usagi shook herself out of the stupor and chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
"Demo, what about your grandfather and the temple? Or you being the head Priestess?"  
  
Rei let out as sigh and shook her head. "You know why grandfather really aloud Chad (so sue me I forgot his original name and I like this one better.) to stay at the temple? He needed an heir. Sure I could run the temple but he wanted a male to. That has been a family tradition. If there was only a female then she would marry and the husband would take over. The female would be High Priestess of the shrine, but that is not me. I like being in control. Besides you know my other dreams of being a singer/song writer and a businesswoman."  
  
Usagi stared at her in awe. She didn't know this at all.  
  
"Besides now that I know that flee bag is alive I am defiantly coming with you." Rei declared while crossing her arms and scowling. Usagi couldn't help but give a short laugh.  
  
"Alright Rei. You can come I am sure Auntie wouldn't mind. That would just mean more time she wouldn't have to spend on me."  
  
Rei's face darkened. "I thought your Aunt loved you. It sounds like she is no better than your parents."  
  
Usagi sighed. "She does or I guess did. She is mad because I did the same thing that my mother did just a little younger. That is why my mother doesn't talk much to her side of the family. Though she did allow my and Shingo to go over there." Tears began to gather in her eyes. "Besides they told her their side. When I did try to talk to her about it she didn't want to listen."  
  
Rei gave her a hug. "Don't worry I will be there and I will give her a piece of my mind if she tries any thing." Usagi laughed at the picture. Two very stubborn women going head to head and words to words. When she calmed down she pulled back from Rei.  
  
"Thank you very much." Rei smiled and gave her a tight squeeze. An idea popped into her head.  
  
"Rei, I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Rei looked at her skeptically but seeing THE pout she sighed and complied. The crescent moon flashed on Usagi's head as a silver glow surrounded her index finger. She placed the finger on Rei's forehead the Mars signal flashed as Rei and Usagi were bathed in red and silver. The light show ended and Rei opened one and looked around. Both eyes snapped open when she realized what exactly Usagi had done. It was one of the main reasons they were so close. She watched as Usagi's new appendage swing back and forth behind her. She turned and saw hers. Instead of the normal brown it was raven colored like her hair only instead of the purple color is was deep red. She turned back when Usagi poked her. Waving in her face was a white tail. Pass the tail she seen Usagi giggling. Rei gave a rather familiar smirk and pounced and began to tickle the girl without damaging her or the unborn.  
  
The day was ending as the two lay side-by-side and watched the day fade to night.  
  
"So it is time." Rei whispered. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Hai, they told us when we got older we must be able to control both sides of our heritage and hopefully merge them together. We can control our magical side now we must tame and conquer our more.. savage side I guess you could call it?" Rei nodded and with her tail she grabbed Usagi's and looked her dead in the face.  
  
" I won't leave you Princess. I promise watch over you and the Neo Princess just as is did on the moon all that long ago. Do you remember our promise?"  
  
Usagi glanced down at her wrist and smiled. Even though she really wasn't the real princess just a new form of her, she still carried one scar. She sat up and held out her wrist to Rei who in turn placed hers against Usagi's.  
  
"Hai I remember. Mother was upset. She didn't like the thought that we became blood sisters. She had us perform it with the others but we used our other wrist."  
  
Rei smiled. "The trouble we caused." Their entwined tails came between them  
  
"Blood to Blood."  
  
"Soul to Soul."  
  
"With our bond we have sealed."  
  
"Our Fate as sisters."  
  
"Nothing comes between us."  
  
"Nothing to tears us apart."  
  
They ended their chant together.  
  
"Blood sisters through and through."  
  
They heard a clap and turned to see Grandpa Hino sniffling. Both girls blushed. They couldn't believe they were caught doing something so intimate.  
  
(Not like sex. Intimate: 1 most private or personal. That is the definition for the word. Used as a noun it means like a close FRIEND. They are rather close friends and in a lot of cultures it is not uncommon to see same sex hold hands in public. They are not guy or bi they are just showing their friendship. They also are known to get rather personal and close in Japan. They have no problems like at parties that are all girls to strip down and show off their undergarments. Don't ask how I know.)  
  
They turned to each other and began to laugh. They gave the old man a kiss on the check good night and headed for bed. Tomorrow was the big day. After dropping the letters off to the other senshi they would make their way in cab to their new home.  
  
That morning on the way two school three girls found letters on their door step waiting for them. on the other side of the world the same letter sat on a coffee table waiting for three others to read.  
  
The three back in Japan slowly made their way to school. It was going to be a dull year with out Usagi to liven it up. Each clutched the letter in their hand.  
  
Dear Senshi,  
  
My parents and I have come to an agreement after a confrontation. I am moving in with my Mother's sister. There I will be tutored. I will keep in touch and write letters. Don't come for me unless I send. I want to do this on my own. I must prepare myself for my up coming role in this world. Now that we have defeated enemies I can truly through my self at the mercies of education and refinement and become who I am to be. I have taken Mars with me as a bodyguard. Believe me when I say we will be safe and well taken for in our new home. Till I see you again know that I love each and everyone of you and if you need me I still have my communicator, as does Mars.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Tsukino, Usagi  
  
AKA: Princesses Serenity. 


	2. Proclomations of pain

I hope you like it is the chapter 2 it has some cursing but it is only in areas with lots of emotion. I cried while writing some of this so don't fear even if it is emotional it is still cool also I made reference to some things that may confuse you so do not be alarmed I will explain soon  
  
**************************************************  
  
The cab was stuffy and a little confined but both Rei and I slept through the ride occasionally we would look out at the scenery just to get a hold of our surroundings. We entered a city and not to long after we reached it, we got to the house of my aunt, Bulma.  
  
We both walked up the pathway to the door, Rei was behind me brining up the rear so as to watch my back in case of any threats. We both had our tails wrapped around our waists. Mine was in great contrast with my outfit, I have black jeans that rode low on my hips, and I also had a dark blue shirt that said Goddess senshi in silver glitter. Rei also had black jeans, her shirt seemed to have flames rising from bottom to top it said Miko senshi in black glitter, over her shoulder she had a bow and quiver full of arrows. Similarly Serena had weapons as well, strapped across her back was the sword of Artemis and a silver bow. Serena had no arrows because she did not need them, she could make arrows using her energy but just in case she kept them in her subspace pocket.  
  
Once we rang the doorbell we waited a few minutes, hearing a loud bang from off to the side of the building. We both looked at each other and ran over to the boom. When the smoke cleared we saw one man that was glowing gold, when we looked closer in his aura we saw that he had a pure heart. The other men that we saw had black hair, and his aura was black with hate it mixed evenly with the red of rage, an undertone of repressed grief was a sallow gray, but underneath all that I saw what all others would not, even Rei, he had a pure heart not to say it wasn't a bit cloudy but it was there. Then I noticed the scents in the air. I turned to Rei and saw the glazed eyes and I knew I was right.  
  
I went over to my uncle and slowly turned him over so that he was sitting up and leaning against me. I put my palms on his chest and poured my healing and cleansing energy into him. His wounds healed and he soon woke up. He rushed out of my arms and I new that he was only reacting to a foreign female scent that was not his mate. I turned to the other man and felt my breath catch in my throat he was big but very cute. He looked at me in all seriousness and I saw the worry for his friend.  
  
"Rei!" I barked, "go check on the vegetable head, after all he is your mate. "I said in a much softer tone.  
  
I walked over to the other male whose eyes were raised in inquiry. I shrugged even as I got closer to him. I swayed as I walked, an unconscious form of flirting and allowing my attraction for the one in front of me to be known and to be subtle. I placed my hands on his chest when I reached him. He inhaled deeply trying to figure if I am friend or foe.  
  
My hands shown bright silver with a tinge of blue, I sent my energy rushing through him until even his most minor cuts were healed. He looked himself over even as I was taking steps back. He looked up noticing how far I was from him and acting on instincts he growled. I stopped moving and held my breath.  
  
"ODANGO get over here and pour some water over him I want him awake."  
  
I could not help myself as I growled at her. In the presence of other saiyans what she does naturally took away my authority and as a royal saiyan I could do no other than be angry she may be mated to my uncle but I am queen he is and will forever more be a prince. My teeth were bared to her she finally notice the fangs that I had been trying to hide when I revealed our tails. The fangs are only bestowed on royal saiyans that are very powerful. I knew I had much raw energy to use maki9ng me powerful but I have not the training to use it.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei but in the presence of other saiyans you must act respectful if you do not want to prick at my temper. Especially him" I said as I nodded towards my uncle. I looked at the other man who now had black hair instead of blond. Wait a minute how did he do that? I walked up to him again and circled him trying to figure out how he did that. I suddenly remembered what Rei had said before I growled at her.  
  
Walking over to Vegeta I leaned in and but my hand over his face. I called inside my mind to the planet of Neptune and asked for the waves of water to wash over him. He seconds later came awake sputtering and growling. I sighed that's uncle Veggie for you. Probably won't even notice that he is healed and once he does he'll growl at us anyway.  
  
"What the hell is going on Kakarott (Sp?)?"  
  
"Well uncle Veggie I came to visit but then I don't think that you expected me to be the new house guest." I smiled at him as he looked on first in confusion then in anger, which puzzled me.  
  
"She is dead! Don't you dare go saying you are someone you are not!" he yelled at me not really believing anything that I have said.  
  
"Then who am I Veggie? Am I gone to? Did you get over my death so quickly that you took another to bed and begot a child? What the hell did you think you were doing?" said Rei pain and rage made her voice thrum with emotion.  
  
"Vegeta I am who I say I am the same as she is who she says she is. Yes we died, yes we left you alone, yes, and we could not be there for you when you were raised to hate humanity. But what the hell do you think I went through? I did not die immediately after Vegeta-sei was destroyed contrary to everyone's belief," I heard Rei gasp behind me. "I was also raised by a vicious and sadistic man, I was raped everyday for two years," I took a gasp of air trying to keep the tears and the rage under control, "I was fucking raped and beat and I killed with my bare hands because that is what I had to fucking do to survive. I could do no other, my very soul is unable to be corrupted, I can never be cruel, I can never build those walls around my heart because I am the fucking heart of the universe, yea I know there are some things I am saying that does not make sense but you just have to deal. How do you think I feel when I go through life never able to say the hell with it and throw the towel down, because I can never fucking die? I pity the fool that will be my lover do you know why Vegeta, because he can never die either? He will be as immortal as me. I pity his job, to keep me from being lonely. Because you know what we will both loose everything." Tears made tracks down my face and I sobbed.  
  
"Do you know what it is like Vegeta to know that everything you ever did in your life was for someone else's happiness, to feel your soul fight inside of you and destroy those parts of you that make you brave, that turn you to a cowered because if you were brave you could kill and in being the cowered you loose everything you hold dear as well as the respect that should be yours simply because you are a person?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ren."  
  
"Yeah well when you are as old as the universe you tend to let things go."  
  
"Serena what do you mean when you said you are as old as the universe?"  
  
"Eh heheh! I did not mean to say that." I whispered under my breath.  
  
" I meant nothing by it. Nothing at all."  
  
"So your name is Serena nice to meet you I'm Goku" said a cheerful voice behind me. "Hi Goku it a pleasure to meet you." I purred, his eyes for only a moment took a feral gleam as he looked at me.  
  
"ODANGO that is enough flirting for now we still have to unpack and talk to your aunt." She growled at the last part.  
  
"Yes I guess we should, PYRO!"  
  
"Don't call me Pyro, ODANGO ATAMA!" she yelled back as we both followed the two men that were leading us into the building. 


	3. In Heat

My aunt met us at the door; her blue hair was in disarray.  
"Serena it's nice to see you again after all these years. I haven't seen you since I was 15."  
"Wait a minute Onna did you not say that your niece was pregnant?"  
"Yes I did"  
I groaned and slapped a hand over my face. Why did my uncle always have to embarrass me in front of all the cute ones?  
"She does not know the real story she took my parents word for it."  
"Well then Ren what is the real story and this better be good." He said will crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.  
"The bastard drugged me. O.K. got that I fell for it because I was not yet able to revert to my saiyan state yet because I did not remember. I have had several past lives and being your niece is only one of them. The most recent I grant you but not the most traumatic of them all. Besides need calls to need, and blood calls to blood. I needed the strength of both mind and body, to get rid of the abomination that I carry."  
"But princess what about the neo princess." Asked the bewildered senshi of mars.  
"She, unfortunately, was never meant to be born. You see when mother was pregnant she had a miscarriage. They had already told their colleagues that they were adopting so they had to go. When Darien was in the car accident as a child he does not remember that his parents had to give their little girl up for adoption because they had no money for another child. The Tsukino's chose this little girl to be the replacement for the child they lost. Ironic isn't it that my brother was the one to rape me, the one that I was supposed to spend all eternity with. Well I guess you can figure out why I cannot keep this child. Yet the very nature I am born with leaves me with sympathy for this pathetic creature that I carry within me."  
"Yes I understand Princess."  
"Rei why do you call her princess?" Vegeta asked his mate softly. "Is my niece not a queen?"  
"Yes I suppose she is. I respect the decision that you make." Rei said to Serena after answering Vegeta absentmindedly.  
"I had no idea of anything like this Serena. If you wish I can help you get rid of this child."  
"Aunt Bulma do you believe me when I say that I was raped or are you just like my parents?"  
"I believe you if Goku believes you than I believe you to."  
Behind us Rei growled low in her throat a challenge only a saiyan female can make when they find another woman after there mate. Vegeta was about to interfere. I growled soft and menacing at both Vegeta and Rei. The tone I used held authority and I used my status shamelessly to keep them in line. Vegeta reared back at the command but obeyed. Rei looked on and still growled hatefully at Bulma but she did not make a move.  
"We will speak of this later Rei, but until then we will treat my aunt with respect."  
"What respect do I owe her, she took my mate without regret and then hurt him by throwing him away like so much garbage. What reason do I have to give her the respect of a saiyan princess, and a princess of the silver imperial court."  
With this said Vegeta looked confused, I thought of hitting her upside the head for bringing up the imperial court that Vegeta still did not know of.  
"You will respect her as she is a member of my family and a reborn advisor to the family of mercury. I would also like to point out that had she as you put it not thrown your mate out like so much garbage then he would be her mate and unable to be yours."  
Rei bowed her head in agreement.  
We followed my aunt as she walked us to our rooms.  
"Bulma, where does Vegeta sleep?"  
"In the room apposite from yours why?"  
"No reason. "  
We went into our adjoining rooms and found them to be quite big if ordinary. Both Rei and I jumped for joy when we were told that we could decorate our rooms ourselves. When Bulma left I closed my eyes and let the magic flow freely from me and into the room. The walls in the room turned a dark black with a hint of blue. The ceiling to was colored that way. On the ceiling mirrors small with silver frames glinted like stars. Around the room I had candelabras with silver candles. I had a black leather couch by the fireplace of to the side. The queen size bed I put a silver bedspread with crisscrossed silver threads that made diamonds and each time they met they had a silver bead. Underneath the comforter there were black silk sheets and pillows with silver pillowcases. I put a vanity by the balcony doors. The balcony doors I gave silver curtains and in the far corner I put a long mirror. I magically put my clothes in the closet I shared with Rei. (This is where there rooms are connected because they have a walk in closet) I looked around the room in satisfaction and looked at the balcony. I changed it to look like the one that I used to have in the silver millennium. I looked at the floor and realized what was missing. I turned the white rug, which covered the floor into white marble.  
I felt satisfied with my work and waited for Rei to be done. When Rei came in not two seconds later I heard her gasp. I opened one ey and looked at her. She wore an expression of awe and I saw her inspect my room with a keen eye.  
"I guess this means you like the room."  
"Ren I never thought you could create a room like this. I mean this room is elegant and refined but it also. . . well for no better way of putting it, it reminds me of sex."  
"Good it is supposed to." Just then someone knocked on my door. "Come in. "  
Vegeta and Goku walked into the room and I felt the thrill of heat run up my spine at the scent of the saiyan that stood beside my uncle.  
"Ren you would not happen to be going into heat anytime soon would you?"  
I blushed bright red and looked down after murmuring a nearly inaudible affirmative.  
"Hey Vegeta what does that exactly entail?" Goku questioned carefully.  
"Bluntly it means that every unattached saiyan that has no mate will want to become her mate. You after the death of your wife, who by the way you never officially claimed as mate, means that like my sons as well as yours and yourself will be after her like a piece of meat."  
"Veggie did you have to put it so bluntly?"  
"I did not put it bluntly I could of done much worse. I could have said that all the saiyans on this planet with the exception of me will be after you like a bunch of rutting stallions."  
"Veggie are you doing this to scare me or your friend?"  
"Both."  
"Fine I will return the favor. You veggie if you do not mate with Rei once again tonight you will be in the same predicament as the rest of us. And I tell you this now as fair warning Rei and I are both stronger than you could ever believe and you know that she is as protective of me as I am of her.  
*******************************************************  
This is the third chapter and I hope that it meets with your approval. Please email me on what you think of the fact that I am pairing her with Goku also in later chapters there may be a lemon. If anyone would like to write one for them or for Rei and Vegeta email me at lupefantasee@aol.com I will give you the credit for it and post it in the appropriate chapters. If there are more than one I will judge the best. Please email me soon and if you wish to write one and wish to know a situation I would be happy to give you one. 


End file.
